Friendship Beneath the Sea
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: Emi and Sora have known each other since they were little. But when a certain key appears before Sora, he is soon banished from Atlantica and never to see Emi again. Now she'll do anything to see her best friend again.


Disclaimer: HI GUYS! I _know _it's been a reeeeeeeeeeally long time since I've updated or written anything, but I'm back with more adventures! And, since I'm obsessed with Kingdom Hearts at the moment, I decided to write a KH fanfic! Now, I'm hoping that after writing some of this, it'll get me back into the mood of writing again ^^ I'm hoping. Anyways, here's my KH fic! Please enjoy!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Only Emi is mine

* * *

**_Chapter __One_**

"Emi! Emi wake up sweetie!" my dad called, swimming into my room. He opened the curtains and the sun shone brightly from the surface, lighting up all of Atlantica. "Today is your first day at Atlantica elementary!"

I groaned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. "But daddy, I don't want to go to school. What if the kids don't like me?"

He chuckled softly and sat down next to me. "How could they not like you? You're a smart, beautiful girl who looks just like her mother. I'm sure they'll like you if you got to know them a little bit."

"But daddy…."

He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "You'll be fine Emi, I promise." I smiled softly at him and looked down. "Now come along. Breakfast is waiting downstairs and you don't want to be late on your first day."

"Yeah, I know…"

He smirked, got up from my bed, and swam down the stairs into the kitchen. Sighing softly, I pushed the covers off of me and swam over to my bedroom mirror. Grabbing the brush off my dresser, I moved the brush through my silver hair and looked at the picture hanging on my wall.

"Mommy…"

My mom had died in a horrible accident. She was coming home from work late one night, and she had accidently bumped into a shark. I try not to remember that night when my dad got a call from the Atlantica guards stating she was dead, but now it's so hard not to.

Trying hard to fight back the tears, I bit my lip and sniveled while swimming down the stairs to meet my father.

"There you are! I was starting to wonder if you went back to bed."

"Sorry…I was just thinking…"

He could tell I was distressed. "Listen Emi, I know you don't want to go to school because of what happened to your mother. But you can't keep distancing yourself from everybody. You'll never make friends that way."

"But daddy! If I distance myself from everyone, I won't get attached to them! And if I'm not attached to them, then I won't be so upset if something were to happen to them!"

"I know Emi, I know…but, can you at least do this for me? For your mother? I'm pretty sure she'd want you to go to school to grow up and become a brilliant, young woman in the future." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please?"

I looked down and sighed. "Okay…I guess…"

"That's a girl. Now hurry and eat your breakfast so you're not late."

I looked down at my bowl of Krabbin' Krunch and starting eating small spoonfuls. When I was finally done, my dad was practically pulling me out of the door.

"Here's your backpack filled with all of your supplies, your lunch box, and I packed you a little snack in case you get hungry during class." I couldn't help but laugh at how worried he seemed to be. "Okay, I think you're all set. Let's get you to school!" He grabbed hold of my arm and we swam side by side up to the local elementary school.

I always liked swimming with my dad. I got to see how big the city truly was and how beautiful it was. Granted I didn't like talking to others, I did like sightseeing.

As we swam over a couple hills, I could see a building with a sign that read, "Atlantica Elementary" on it. I tensed up at the sight. What if the kids don't like me? What if I make friends and something happed to them?

I shook my head and tried to forget about the scary thoughts. No, I had to do this for daddy…for mommy…

Swimming up to the school, we met up with what seemed to be the principal of the school.

"Why hello there!" she greeted. "I take it you're enrolling into Atlantica Elementary?"

"Yes ma'am," dad answered. "I'm Daichi Hayashi, and this is my daughter Emi."

The principal looked down at me and smiled. "Why hello there little one! I'm Mrs. Tanaka, the principal at this school here! I'll be taking you to your class today."

I looked up at my dad who was still holding onto my hand. I didn't want to let go at this point, but he seemed like he was ready to let go. Biting my lip, I let go of his hand and took hold of Mrs. Tanaka's.

"I'll take good care of her Mr. Hayashi," she smiled.

I looked back at my dad and he waved at me. "I'll see you after school Emi. Have fun at school."

Before he had the chance to swim away, I swam up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I love you daddy."

He was slightly taken aback by the sudden affection, but hugged me back. "I'll be right here at this spot when you come out, okay?"

I nodded and took hold of Mrs. Tanaka's hand once again as she led me into the school.

"I'm sure you'll like Atlantica Elementary. There are a lot of kids your age that you could easily become friends with." As we approached a room that said 1-4, the principal knocked and peaked her head through the door. "Excuse me Ms. Nakamura, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I found a student of yours."

"Oh!" she said. "Please, come in!"

The principal led me quietly into the room. "This is Emi Hayashi, her father had just dropped her off."

"Oh, well that's okay." She looked at me and greeted me with a gentle smile. "Hello there, I'm going to be your teacher for the year, I'm Ms. Nakamura."

I didn't want to be rude to my teacher so I remembered what my father taught me and introduced myself back. "It's nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Emi."

"Well Emi, since we're running a little behind, let me find somewhere for you to sit." She looked at her roster to see where everyone was sitting. "There's an empty desk over there by Sora, why don't you go sit by him? He's the young boy with the spiky brown hair."

I looked around and saw the boy she described sitting at a desk in the back of the room with an empty desk right next to him. I bit my lip and looked up at my new teacher, who nodded encouragingly. Biting my lip, I swam over to the group of desks and sat down in my seat.

"Hi there!" Sora said. I tried not to make eye contact with him. "Hi there," he repeated.

I looked over at him and he had his hand outstretched to me in a warm manner. "I'm Sora! What's your name?"

I looked down at his hand and shook it. "E-Emi…" I replied.

"Emi? That's such a pretty name!" he said, his face bright like the sun.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

While the class went on for a couple hours, Ms. Nakamura looked up at the shell clock and closed her book she was reading to us. "Okay class, its recess time!"

The mer-children laughed and swam out of the room outside to the playground while Sora was in no hurry and waited for me.

"C'mon Emi! We should go exploring!" he said.

"Exploring?"

"Yeah! We can go looking for treasure! I bet there's bound to be some somewhere at this school!"

I giggled. His parents must've told him great stories for him to have such an adventurous mind.

Swimming along with him, we went outside to the playground and started looking under random rocks, kelp, and other places near the playground.

"I don't see any treasure here Sora," I said. "Maybe we should give up and look again tomorrow."

"I found something!" Sora said, rustling through a brush. I swam over to him and he lifted up something sparkly.

"What is it?" I wondered.

He swam over to me and held it up. A beautiful sapphire gem dangled from a golden string.

"It's a dangly-wangly!" Sora exclaimed.

My eyes sparkled at the dangly-wangly's beauty. "It's so pretty!"

Sora swam behind me and hooked the dangly-wangly around my neck. "For you! My new friend." I looked down at the sapphire around my neck. "It looks good on you," he smiled.

I smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Sora."

"Kids! Its time to come back in!" Ms. Nakamura called.

As the kids swam back over to Ms. Nakamura, Sora and I swam side by side, laughing and talking about what new adventures we could have later in our future – as best friends.

* * *

Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it; I know it was kind of short and pointless, but I wanted you to get an idea of who Emi is and how they became friends. If you got bored with it, I'm sorry T_T Also, since I'm kind of rusty from not writing anything in…over a year or so, I couldn't think of a good title for this. If you guys have any better suggestions for the title, please leave it in your review, which you should leave! Reviews are wonderful feedback for me and I hope you guys stick around for upcoming chapters! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
